


N Is For Natasha

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	N Is For Natasha

Natural beauty was one thing, but when it was accompanied by a lethal dose of seduction and a killer's thirst for blood, this assassin was as difficult to stop as she was to resist.

Alexander Waverly had thought long and hard on the topic, his choice of men to stop this femme fatale hinged on their ability to resist her seductions and carry through with what could prove to be a very disturbing end to her.

"Mr. Kuryakin, in as much as you have a different type of training from Mr. Solo, that is to say your previous, um... employers, had a very unique ..." He was at a loss for words. Illya Kuryakin's background had produced a man capable of cruelty, and the ability to do the job without conscience. It was the Soviet method, the harsh and relentless brutality from whence young Mr. Kuryakin had been snatched away. Waverly needed someone who could revert to that mindset, especially in the case of this woman.

Illya understood what his superior was attempting to say, realized the implications of his past life as a Soviet agent, even if under the auspices of the Soviet Navy.

"Ahem, Mr… um.. Kuryakin…' The bushy eyebrows rose up nearly to his hairline as the Old Man addressed his Soviet agent.

"You are going to be the man who must bring us Natasha Petrov. She is former KGB, recruited by THRUSH into their Eastern European operations. Miss Petrov has already assassinated two high ranking officials from Western nations, casting the suspicion on the USSR by those unaware of THRUSH and their heinous pursuit of world dominion. To be sure their greatest threat is the Soviet Union, and the use of agents like Petrov are a bold move from the Hierarchy."

Illya listened intently to his boss' narrative. He dreaded encountering this woman, she reeked of the worst aspects of his homeland. He himself had been recruited by GRU, a less ominous, perhaps less murderous branch of the Soviet infrastructure. Working for UNCLE had helped him forget the constant intimidation that all agents faced when the penalty for failure was a gulag in Siberia, or worse.

"Sir,' He finally spoke up when it seemed opportune, "Do we have a current location on Miss Petrov?"

Waverly fussed with some papers before handing a report to Kuryakin.

"Here, look it over and discuss a plan with your, with ummm… Mr. Solo. I expect something by morning, your flight leaves for Vienna at seven tomorrow evening.' He paused to level a stern gaze at his men.

"Please be aware that this woman is deadly and without remorse for her actions. She is someone to fear, gentlemen, for her complete lack of morality. Be careful. That is all."

Nothing was ever easy, and this mission would not be an exception to that universal rule.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Prequel to the story:[ What The Heart Reaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550575)


End file.
